Wink
Wink is one of Stacy's wolves in the Dogcraft series, who was born when Stacy accidentally fed two of her already tamed wolves, making them breed. Wink is the Brother of Droplet and Splat. Ships Before there was Winkgette (Wink & Georgette) there was another ship called Winkson (Wink & Addison) but "sunk" after Winkgette appeared. As Plum came into the series, many Winkson shippers gave up but some of them still have hope. Good luck Winkson shippers! But there are two other ships called "Winkgar" and "Wolly" which is about Sugar and Molly but wasn't that popular as Winkgette and Winkson still, it's great to see people with their own ships. Most Subscriber Loved Wolf Wink has proved to be very popular in the series and is frequently featured in fan art. Wink has also appeared in Stacy's youtube Banner and has appeared in more Dogcraft episodes than any other Dog. Wink also appeared as Stacy's puppy in Minecraft Story Mode, season 2. In Dogcraft Wink is a very clumsy and brave wolf, and some would say he isn't very smart. Despite his flaws, he is loved by Stacy and the rest of the wolves, and is seen as one of the most iconic wolves of Dogcraft. Much to Stacy's surprise, Wink was shown to have a secret passion for playing the piano. Wink, unlike the other wolves, is also very fond of the Nether, and has traveled there quite often; though each time he almost always injures himself in the process. He has also been shown to not be very good at giving gifts. (Although in Ep. 76, Wink gave Stacy Feather Falling IV Boots for Christmas.) Origin Wink's first appearance was in episode 8 of Dogcraft. Stacy had been exploring for dogs and came across four wolves, who would soon go on to be Everest, Noah, Basil and Tucker. Once sheltered for the night, Stacy fed two of the wolves (not realising they would breed) and Wink was born. At one point when heading back home, Stacy had feared Wink had died, but he was found the next morning outside of a tunnel Stacy made. When Stacy and the Wolves found home, Wink became an adult. The Creeper War The Creeper War was an event which saw Stacy face an army of Creepers led by Dog the Cat. Wink (along with Basil and Everest) traveled with Stacy to the Creeper Quarters to see Dog the Cat with the Creepers. When the Creeper army was unleashed, Stacy went into battle on Wink with the other wolves behind them. The Dog Rescue Expedition Wink went with Stacy and Molasses on the Dog Rescue Expedition, created after 18 new dog breeds spawned into the world. Wink was used to store items for Stacy and to fend off mobs. Because they were living in a village, Wink was very useful because of his talent of getting villagers to give him gifts. Wink was the only Wolf on the expedition. The others stayed at home because Stacy found jobs for all of the other wolves. (Tucker was watching the Bark with The Dog Guard, Addison was teaching Charli in summer school to behave, because he bit Madeleine's hand, Basil was at the Dalmatian Plantation building to watch the dogs, and to stop them running away, Everest was at Tomcat Towers with the cats to stop an invasion happening while Stacy was away, finally, Noah was at the Doggy Hotel to be a lifeguard at the rooftop pool.) Outside of Dogcraft Wink has been referenced numerous times in various series, from Gravity Ghost to UHShe where Stacy named a tamed wolf 'Wink'. Wink was also referenced in Graser's 400th episode special. Wink has become one of the most popular and recognizable dogs from Stacy's channel. He appears frequently in fan art and is featured in both Stacy's Youtube Banner and Stacy's 'Once Upon a Mesa' poster. Wink is seen winking in both images. Wink is actually one of the most loved wolves in Dogcraft, but one of the most unique in many way as well, such as being the first puppy to be created by breeding two dogs together. Wink banner.jpg|Wink in Stacy's Banner Wink 2.jpg|Wink in the 'Once Upon a Mesa' Poster Winkonius The First.png|Winkonius The First Wink in UHSHE.png|Wink in UHShe Wink.jpg|Wink in the Dopgark Wolf_baby!2.png|When wink was "accidentally" brought into the world Wolves.png|Wink and the rest of Stacy's wolves Stacy_wink_find.png|Wink in a very early Dogcraft episode dogcraftandfriendswink.png|Wink featured on the Dogcraft and Friends poster Trivia * Wink is also the most referenced fictional dog in both Dogcraft and other series. * His name has appeared in many of Dogcraft and other Minecraft episodes. * An ancestor of Wink appeared in Mesa Valley 2. * It is rumoured that Georgette has a crush on Wink. * The shipping of Wink and Georgette, most commonly refered to as "Winkette", is a popular ship in Dogcraft. While it is non-canon, many fans have shown to support the pairing of the two. * More ships that aren't quite as popular are Waddison (Wink and Addison) and Wolly (Wink and Molly). *Wink is the only animal on Dogcraft whose birthday was ever celebrated. *In ep.273 of Dogcraft, Wink and Georgette had a poodle puppy together who's name is now Plum! She is purple in colour because of the new updates Stacy added to Dogcraft. Category:Dogs Category:Dogcraft Category:Wolves Category:Character Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (Dogcraft) Category:Wolf Castle